five_nights_at_freddys_fanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Five Nights at Jeffy's 3: The Origins
Five Nights at Jeffy's 3: The Origins, (Five Nights at Jeffy's 3, FNaJ3:TO, or FNaJ3 formerly) is another FNaF fangame that is also the third game in the Five Nights at Jeffy's series. It was made by Ethanebels09_2, (Ethanebels09_3) who is also the creator of the other two games. In this game, you go back to the past to see the true origins of Jeffy's Family Diner and Jeffy Entertainment. Story The true story cannot be solved unless you go into the past. A new diner has just opened up called, "Jeffy's Family Diner" and they're hiring a security guard to work the night shift there. You play as Mario, who just accepted this job. You now have to spend 5 nights straight at the diner. Be warned, though... You are not alone... Can you survive five nights in the past with Jeffy? Mechanics Security Office Serves the same purpose as in FNaJ 1. There are two doors on both sides of the room, three vents at the top left, top right and bottom and a warp pipe that leads to you. There's also various decorations such as a Jeffy puppet, a, "CELEBRATE!" poster and a plant. Cameras The same purpose as the previous two games, but there's a button that you can press to toggle the map to view different areas. Vent Cameras Available when you toggle the map. You can check if anyone is in one of the three vents by checking the three vent cams. To get rid of anyone that goes into the vents, simply double click on the vent cam button that they're on and that'll seal the vent making the animatronic unable to get to your office. Pipe Cameras Kinda similar to the vent cams, but it's the view inside the warp pipe to your office. To prevent anyone from getting into your office this way, click on the "Flash Light" button and that will flash a light and the animatronic inside the warp pipe will go away. Doors and Lights Use the lights to check if anyone's at your blind spots. If there is, then close the door to send them away. Note that they use battery, so don't keep the door closed too often or too long. Revenge Night In the revenge night, the mechanics have changed like in Five Nights at Smudger's 4 and Five Nights at Chef Pee Pee's Remastered. They are also used in the Custom Night. Here are the mechanics. Flashlight Returning from the second game, use this to defend yourself against Shadow Jeffy. Trap Door Instead of sealing the vent, you must use a trap door which keeps the enemies in the vents from getting into your office. Chef Pee Pee's Roast Keep checking on the oven to make sure it's going good. If an alarm goes off, quickly go to the oven and change the temperature lower or higher depending on the temperature. If Chef Pee Pee's roast gets ruined, then Chef Pee Pee will end your run! Outside Cameras Acts like the cameras, but the camera feeds are outside. If you see anyone there, then click the "Disactivate Cam" button to send them away. Window Besides the oven, there's a window you must check on frequently. If you see Ethan Jeffy outside the window, quickly close the blinds to prevent him from getting in and game ending you. Shied Use this when 2016 Jeffy is about to leap at you, blocking him and making him go back to his starting spot. Characters Nights Instead of phone calls, you read journal entries written by an unknown person. They tell you which animatronics are active and what they do. Night 1 "LOCK JEFFY: Will attack from the hall to your right. If you see him when you turn on your light, shut the door on him." The easiest night in the game. You only have to worry about Lock Jeffy for this night. Night 2 "LOCK MARIO: Like Lock Jeffy, he'll come to your office, but unlike Lock Jeffy, he'll come from the left. If you see him when you turn on the light, close the door quickly." A little bit harder than the last night. Lock Mario is now active and Lock Jeffy is faster. Night 3 "LOCK JUNIOR: A spoiled brat. He'll come into your office using the warp pipe. If you see him in the warp pipe camera, flash the light at him to make him leave." "BALLOON TOAD: He'll come into your office using one of the three vents. If you see him in a vent camera, seal the vent on the camera he's in. If you don't do this, he won't kill you, but instead disable your door and light controls, so don't let him get in!" This is where the game gets hard. Lock Junior and Balloon Toad are active and Lock Jeffy and Lock Mario are faster. Night 4 "MIDNIGHT JEFFY: He'll come from both hallways. If you see him at either door, close the correct one to prevent him from getting into your office." "ANIMATRONIC JOSEPH: Like Balloon Toad, but he'll only use the left and right vents. Seal the vent in the camera he's on to make him leave." The third hardest canon night. Midnight Jeffy and Animatronic Joseph become active and all previous enemies are faster. Night 5 "MAMA LUIGI: He will ''YOU TOUCHED MY NICKEL HOW DARE YOU ''*hard to read text*" The second hardest canon night and the hardest night in story mode. MAMA LUIGI becomes active at 4AM and all previous enemies' AIs are higher. Night 6 "WELL, WELL, WELL... IF IT ISN'T MY OLD FRIEND MARIO... IT'S BEEN QUITE A LONG TIME SINCE WE'VE SEEN EACH OTHER... NOW... ''I'M GONNA GET MY REVENGE ONCE AND FOR ALL! ''HAVE FUN..." This is the hardest canon night in the game. All enemies' AIs are higher than in Night 5 and MAMA LUIGI will be active at 4AM like in the previous night. Custom Night (Unlocked when you beat Night 6) This bonus night allows you to mess with the enemies' AI. Challenges are listed below. Revenge Night There's no journal entry for this night. All mechanics are replaced with new ones and the enemies are different. Beating this night will get the player another star on the title screen. Rewards Stars Star 1 Beat Night 5. Star 2 Beat Night 6. Star 3 Beat 13/20/King of FNaJ mode. Star 4 Beat every Custom Night challenge. Star 5 Beat Revenge Night. Achievements Welcome Back, Friend Beat Night 1. Second Night, Two Enemies Beat Night 2. Whoa! We're Halfway There! Beat Night 3. Second To Last Night Beat Night 4. The Beginning Of A Murder Spree Beat Night 5. Having Fun Beat any Custom Night Challenge. The True King of FNaJ Beat 13/20/King of FNaJ mode. They Got Their Revenge Beat Revenge Night. An Encounter Of The Scary Kind Get jumpscared by any enemy. Easter Eggs The Secret Life of THEM You'll see a green ball in one of your cameras. Clicking on it will trigger the easter egg. Your monitor will close and there'll be animatronic versions of Max, Duke and Gidget in your office. After a bit, the animatronic Max will jumpscare you and the screen will go black. After a couple of seconds, the words, "Security Shift at Max's! Coming soon to a fanon wiki near you!" will fade onto the screen. The game will then crash after that. The Nightmares of Dolst You'll see a drawing of a poorly drawn dog on one of your cameras. If you click on it 6 times, the cameras will close, revealing white eyes at your right door. Staring at them for too long will trigger a jumpscare where Poochee will come up on the screen and scream at you. He'll then fade away after that. If you beat the night when that happened, you'll get a link to a secret teaser for The Nights with Poochee and Pansy. A game that Ethanebels09_2 is gonna make. A Place Where Nightmares Come True You'll see a Wooden Railway Thomas in one of the cameras. Clicking on it will summon Thomas from Five Nights at Thomas' (CuldeeFell13 Version). He'll stay in that camera until you pull it down, then he'll disappear. This is a reference to Five Nights at Thomas' (CuldeeFell13 Version) by CuldeeFell13. "My name is Jeffy!" An easter egg from the previous games. If you click on the Jeffy poster in your office, Jeffy will say, "My name is Jeffy! See, it says it on my shirt, 'Jef-fy'!"